train wrecked
by AnonymousXY
Summary: A jealous Kise was always a dangerous Kise. What made it even more dangerous was that Kagami actually liked it and he found himself in one hell of a train ride. Kise/Kagami


Hello :)

This is my first Kise/Kagami story and my first smutty one either^^ It is based on a Kise/Kagami doujinshi on , I wrote it before the English translation was out but it´s still based on the same situation :)

It has more darker!Kise since I really like this darker trait in his character, especially the contrast to his usually cheery self (took me a time to accept that but now I did^^)

So please enjoy and since English is not my first language there probably will be mistakes, if there are any bigger ones please let me know! :)

* * *

Train wrecked

The train rattled as it set off and the people who were left standing struggled a bit to keep themselves from falling from the force. It was late afternoon, the sunlight was warm and red tinted with orange as a soft wind blew through one open window into the cabin. Soft chattering were heard, school girls and boys discussed the latest tests and businessmen were talking into their phones, tone soft or demanding as they teared their hair in obvious frustration.

Frustration was an emotion Kagami could relate to right now as he held on to his boyfriend who was leaning against the closed door of the train, his hand travelling over Kagamis back in comfort-a comfort Kagami would like to spit on right now. He clenched his teeth when another wave of pleasure shot through his body, making it so hard to stay quiet but he couldn´t let out a sound. It was suspicious enough that he was leaning on another boy in such an intimate posture, grabbing onto the T-Shirt of his blonde boyfriend. He angrily glared up at the model who was nonchalantly staring ahead, not even bothering with paying attention to the shivering red head.

Kagami squeezed his eyes shut-that bastard must have turned up the controller of the toy which was right now buzzing against the inner walls of Kagamis ass, teasing his prostate and making him mad with arousal. He leaned his head against the other boys' chest, curling his back when he thought back to _why_ this exactly happened. He had been late to one of Kises _oh so important_ shootings but even though he had tried to explain why he had been late- some punkish kids had thought it was a good idea to break down one of the doors of his train-Kise had just pouted and complained that Kagami could have taken a different train. A thing which Kagami actually did but the other train was in fact slower so of course he had been late. Well maybe the blonde could have forgiven him that but then a colleague of Kise-also some hot shot model Kagami never had heard about-had decided to flirt with his boyfriend (Kagami had tried to explain that he was just being _friendly_ ) and that probably was the point at which Kise decided that Kagami obviously needed to be punished and learn his place (Kises words, not his).

Of course he had protested, even begged the other to stop and think again, so maybe they could talk about it but Kise hadn't moved an inch and just gave him that dark look that he sometimes had on the court and normally Kagami loved that look-but only on the court. It was only once that Kise had given him that look in their bedroom and that was right after Himuro had left them after a delicious dinner Kagami had cooked for them and apparently Kise hadn´t liked how Kagami had talked to his brother but the redhead didn´t complain since the sex that had followed was mind blowing and awesome. It wasn´t that often that Kise took charge in the bedroom like that and Kagami sometimes wished he would do it more often.

But not like this.

It was actually a funny thing that Kise was the one of them who got easily jealous since Kagami obviously had more reason to be. The blonde was surrounded by beautiful boys and girls day for day and admired wherever he went if he didn´t disguise himself (a thing that made their dates rather difficult) but strangely Kagami always was sure that the other wouldn´t cheat on him. Of course there were moments when he felt the urge to draw Kise closer to him or lay an arm around him in a possessive way but it was only when some people overdid their touching thing. And touching wasn´t a public thing in Japan anyway so if someone happened to touch Kise in an affectional way he got quiet protective over the other guy. A thing Kise always adored and smiled at, just snuggling closer, whispering sweet nothings into his ear which always made Kagami blush.

But now nothing of his usual demeanour was found, the usual cheerfulness had given place to a dark and even cold expression on the others´ face and Kagami didn´t like it. It was probably once again a cover to hide some strange insecurity the other harboured and didn´t want to show. And Kagami wanted to take all those insecurities away.

His thoughts was disrupted when Kise suddenly moved, pulling Kagamis body against his own and then moved them against the near wall to make room for the people who streamed out and into the train.

"Hm, Kagami-cchi, how are you feeling?" even the voice of the blonde had dropped a few levels, making it sound dark and full of promises as his breath caressed Kagamis ear shell. He gave a small whimper when Kises leg pressed against his behind, making the small plug inside his channel move against his inner walls, buzzing against his prostate. Shivers abused his body and even his legs shook when one of Kises hands pressed against his clothed crotch, slipping behind the bag that hid the bulge inside his trousers. His other hand pulled on the hood of Kagamis sweater, hiding the red face behind blue cloth.

"Stop it Kise!" he hissed with as much venom as he could muster, but it still sounded rather weak when another shudder nearly made his bones melt. The little bullet inside his ass vibrated even harder, sending waves of pleasure through his nerves. His skin tingled and even his nipples grew hard under his Shirt. He panted against Kises neck as heat rolled over his body and gathered inside his guts. His dick twitched when they again changed positions, going back into the one they were in before with Kagami leaning against Kise who was casually leaning against the door.

"I don´t think you want that, do you?" Kise whispered and pressed his hand against Kagamis private section, earning a supressed groan from the redhead, "look how hard you are…and that in a public place-how naughty Kagami-cchi" The blonde moved his hand away and laid it on the back of his boyfriend, stroking the broad shoulders and curling his fingers against the cloth in an attempt of a soft massage. Golden eyes darted around the train cabin and he smiled when he was met with curious glances but apparently no one dared to approach him. Maybe they thought the other boy was sick. But Kise couldn´t care less-not when his boyfriend was whimpering into his chest as that delicious body was abused by waves of pleasure. How evil those little anal vibrators could be if they just moved in the right direction. Of course he knew that Kagami wasn´t as enthusiastic about this exhibitionistic play as Kise was-the redhead seemed to be rather pissed off-but right now it didn´t matter to him, he could always complain later and maybe return the favour. He didn´t like feeling jealous but what he even liked less was other people touching and flirting with his rather oblivious boyfriend. He knew Kagami had only eyes for him and he probably was being unfair but he couldn´t help it. Not when that colleague of his was talking about his boyfriend as if he wanted him to be his own-and he even knew that Kise was dating him. He just couldn´t stand when people were touching something that was officially and rightfully his.

Kagamis hands clenched around Kises Shirt and even tears had risen inside red eyes at that now unwanted pleasure that was becoming worse to handle with every passing second. He didn´t know how long he could stay quiet and he really wanted to come. His dick was throbbing in want as his behind was abused by the toy, that seemed to vibrate harder and harder not giving the poor redhead any time to rest and it was driving him insane. He wanted Kise to touch him, make that pain go away, no matter how delicious that pain was, and he wanted something else inside him-to drive him over the edge because he _wanted,_ wanted so bad that it hurt. He wondered if one could die from arousal.

"Does it feel good Kagami-cchi?" that soft voice of his asshole of a boyfriend asked as he sensually licked at Kagamis ear.

"Hm? Tell me? How does it feel to have that little thing inside your ass, pleasuring you… making you come?"

Kagami nearly moaned at those words, fighting it back with force because he couldn´t-he couldn´t let out a sound and call attention to both of them. It was bad enough that Kise wasn´t disguised and people were probably looking anyway.

"I bet it feels good, that little thing buzzing against your prostate, sending those little shocks of pleasure through your body. You love it don´t you? I know you like it when I fuck you, hard and rough. So hard that your bed squeaks and protests but still you demand more and more…"

Those words did things to Kagamis body he couldn´t put in words. They were like gasoline to a flame, buzzing inside his body along with the vibrations of the toy-molesting his inner core until he couldn´t think anymore and the only thing he could do was to submit to the pleasure that had outraced any rational thought.

"Y-yes", he moaned, words without particular order fell from his lips, "please… Kise-haah-I…"

"Is that toy so much better than me?" Kises voice was soft as silk as it danced over Kagamis ears and echoed inside his head "Taiga?"

He gave a quiet gasp when Kise used his forename, something the other rarely did, and vehemently shook his head, looking up at Kise with red cheeks and pleading eyes-oh god, what a ridiculous and embarrassing sight he must make-desperately clutching to his boyfriends shirt with trembling legs and a red face. He was acting like a whore, like a cat in heat but his body had taken over his mind and the only thing that he now wanted was release.

"No, not better than you… so please" he moaned and his eyes widened when a hand clenched over his mouth, golden eyes darkened at the sight of his boyfriend. But still… if the other was too loud people might hear them and even if Kise had this kinky fantasy of fucking Kagami in the outside he didn´t want strangers to see that face of Kagami and he didn´t want to embarrass his boyfriend any further. So when Kagami pleaded against his hand for release, for Kise to do something, to fuck him and take him right there he slipped them out of the train as the door opened at the next station. His heart was pounding inside his chest and heat spread all over his cheeks as he glanced at the other who hid his face inside his hoodie but Kise still managed to catch a glimpse of that red face and those red eyes which had darkened into deep crimson at the arousal. He cursed-shit, he hadn´t expected that Kagami would act like that-he had thought that the other would shout at him for being a pervert and he never would have thought that Kagami actually followed his rather pushy request for him to take in that anal vibrator-a thing the model had once bought in the internet. And he hadn´t expected that reaction from himself, he could already feel his cock throbbing in his pants, wetting the inside of his now too tight boxers. He groaned-that face Kagami had made should be forbidden. He knew the other could be goddamn sexy and even beautiful in bed, giving these small pants and groans or that dark and dangerous expression when he was ready to devour Kise but this pleading face was completely new to him and he cursed at himself for having weird tastes since he wanted nothing more than to see it again.

Kagami stumbled over his own feet when Kise pulled him through the mass of people towards a small building. He moaned each time his pants brushed against his hard dick and even though he wasn´t that choked up in pleasure as he had been in the train - thanks to the fresh air - his brain still only functioned on stand-by modus and he only realized that his boyfriend had pulled him inside the rest room when his back was pushed against the door of one of the toilet booths. Before he could speak up hot lips were on his, devouring the insides of his mouth as soon as Kagamis gasp allowed the tongue to slip inside. It was wet and when they parted a trail of saliva connected their lips.

Kagami panted as he tried to catch his breath and form any words but the sound of his belt falling to the ground and the hands that sneaked inside his pants stopped any proper sentence with probably really bad grammar to escape his mouth and instead a deep guttural moan fell from his abused lips when Kises long finger closed around his cock, giving it an experimental stroke.

"Fuck, Kagami-cchi, so fucking hot" Kise panted into his ear and pushed down his pants even further until they pooled around his feet. "That face of yours-haa-should be forbidden"

Kagami shuddered and his own hands wandered deeper until they reached the edge of Kise pants and managed to slip them off those slim hips in one go.

"And who-argh-did that, you asshole?"

His head collided with the door behind him and his hands fell beside his body when one of Kises fingers slipped behind him and pushed inside his hole, pushing against the toy inside him which was pressing even harder against that sweet spot making Kagami see funny white spots behind his eyes.

"But you like it and…" Kises other hand teased the head of Kagamis cock, rubbing the sensitive area and slid his thumb over the slit. The redhead moaned loudly, bucking into the hand and back against Kises finger as if he didn´t know where to move first, "it seems like you got really horny, right Kagami-cchi?" Kise chuckled when the other Ace whimpered and tried to supress his sounds with one hand.

"Well you can go and-haah-try to _not_ become horny with that fucking-mmhhm-thing inside your ass! And why the hell are your fingers already – hhaaah – wet?" Kagami complained but it clearly lacked bite when his words were interrupted by hot moans and short gasps whenever Kises finger moved inside him.

"Had lube in my back pocket" Kise chuckled and ignoring Kagamis "Pervert" he added, "Hm, maybe another time but right now I really want to fuck you Kagamicchi…" Kise whispered and trailed the line of Kagamis throat down to his neck with his lips and his one hand left the redheads swollen and red cock-an action the other protested against-to move up and tease the others still hard nipples through the T-Shirt, making his boyfriend whimper against his hand. The little buds just hardened further when Kises hand slipped under the Shirt and finally made skin on skin contact, rolling one small bud between his fingers, teasing out small gasps from Kagamis mouth. "So cute Kagami-cchi, you really love it when I do that, hm?"

"Shut up and get on with it Kise" Kagami growled, pushing back into those slim hands. He yelped when the blonde boy pulled him forward rather roughly and shoved him over the toilet bowl with both of his hands resting on the cistern behind it.

"Hold on to it" Kise told him with a dark tint in his voice that made Kagami swallow and obey, stilling in his movements even though everything inside him screamed at him to touch himself, to seek release from that pressure down there. He should probably feel embarrassed by getting fucked in a rest room, with his shirt still on and his trouser just pooling around his ankles but right now he didn´t give a damn because he could feel Kise shuffling behind him and then two hands were on his hips and the head of Kises cock nudged at his entrance.

"I`m going in Kagamicchi, you´re prepared enough aren´t you?"

Kagami moaned and gave a short nod before something dawned in his mind _,_ "w-wait, Ki-aaaaaaah!" The name of his lover melted into a moan when Kise entered him with one swift movement and all worries were blown out of the window.

"Oh God, Kagami-cchi you feel _so_ good, so tight and just for me, right?" the blonde babbled into his ear, grabbing onto Kagamis hips as he pulled out just to slam in again, making Kagami choke as the toy was shoved deeper and pressed against that spot inside him, making him release a keening noise and even small amounts of cum dripped from his cock onto the toilet lid beneath him.

"K-Kise, the" another hard thrust made Kagami lose his words once again as a gasp ripped from his throat, wanting and hot, "the-the toy-take it out!" he demanded but he could feel how the chuckle vibrated from Kises body into his and moaned when the other stayed fully inside him and just moved his hips a bit so the cock inside him nudged against the still happily vibrating bullet forcing a whimper out of Kagamis mouth and a gasp out of Kises lips.

"So, you feel it too?" Kagami grinned at that and moved his ass experimentally against the blonde who moaned deeply into his ear.

"You´re gonna kill me Kagamicchi…" he moaned and let his hands run over the warm skin that stood in such a nice contrast to his own fairer taint.

"Tch, it´s only fair!" the redhead complained and nearly yelled in surprise when Kise suddenly pulled out, grabbed him by his shoulders to turn him around with his back against the wall.

With dazed eyes he blinked at Kise who had managed to heave up one of Kagamis legs.

"I want you to look at me, Kagamicchi." He murmured as he pushed inside again, slowly as if he wanted to torture Kagami and the redhead believed that he probably did want to. "Only me." Kises tone was soft, but deep and dangerous and it was scary how much it turned Kagami on because it really shouldn´t.

"I´m always looking at you" he gasped out, breathing heavily as he tried to supress his moans.

Kise just made a wondering sound before he pulled his cock out to the tip and slammed in again, making Kagami choke behind his hand.

Kagamis head was a mess when Kise began to pound into him earnestly and the new position allowed him to push even deeper, taking the small toy with him. He managed to press against Kagamis prostate and the redhead knew he couldn´t hold on much longer.

"K-Kise, I´m gonna-aah-"

"Hmh? You´re gonna cum Kagamicchi?" The blonde boy pressed his lips to Kagamis neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin.

"Come for me and only for me Taiga…" he whispered against his boyfriends ear and that was all Kagami needed. He pressed his hand harder against his mouth, biting down on the back of his hand to supress the loud moan that wanted to escape him when he came hard on Kises and his own stomach and chest.

Kise watched as his boyfriend clutched to his shirt, whimpering as his body obviously was oversensitive and he moaned into Kagamis ear as the redheads entrance tightened around him, trying to make him come as well.

And it didn´t take long. With a few strong thrusts he released inside the body of his boyfriend, filling him with hot liquid as he let out a quiet groan, "Kagamicchi, so-ah-good…!"

He panted, their hot bodies embraced as they both got down from their high and Kise winced when his post orgasmic state was rudely interrupted by Kagami pushing him off him and he swallowed when he met the murderous gaze of his boyfriend-the redhead looked terrifying when he was angry.

"You asshole! You came inside me!" He hissed and straightened his back to hover over Kise. And it would have looked rather intimating if it wasn't for Kagamis ruffled hair, red cheeks and still fevered eyes that kind of gave the picture a rather erotic touch. But that was quickly outlasted by Kagamis soft cock that still hung out of his trousers and Kise tried really hard not to laugh, knowing very well that it would only anger his boyfriend further but a chuckle still escaped his lips. And by how Kagamis eyes narrowed he knew he that he should have tried harder.

"Something funny?"

Kise swallowed, "ah it´s just-you know, your dick is still hanging out so…" He swallowed a giggle when he watched Kagamis eyes widen and his hands automatically went down to hide his lower half.

"Get out."

Kise blinked, "huh?"

Kagami turned around, denying Kise any further look and pointed with his finger over his shoulder at the door.

"I said get out." When nothing happened he added in a now smaller voice that still managed to sound utterly pissed, "I need to-uh-clean up."

Kise smiled slightly at the embarrassment of his boyfriend, "I could help-"

"No you won´t" Kagami interrupted him and Kise nodded, "Just wait outside."

"Alright"

It took Kagami nearly fifteen minutes in which Kise tried to not look so shagged, brushing his hair and cooling his face, using deodorant against the smell of sex that probably hang on his clothes. Embarrassed he also had managed to wipe of the semen on his stomach, always watching the door through the mirror if someone came in. But now one came in.

When the redhead finally came out it seemed that he had calmed down, he just glared at Kise and threw the toy at him, averted his eyes and quickly pushed his hands into his pockets, hurrying outside. Kise stared at the vibrator when heat rushed into his face and he hastened to let the toy disappear inside his bag, following Kagami outside.

The other obviously was still pouting but listened nonetheless when Kise began to apologize, fast in his talk and often stumbling over his own words.

Kagami still didn´t look at him, staring at his feet when he mumbled "´s okay… just, don´t do it again-like ever." He then met Kises eyes, a serious expression on his face, "I mean I get that you get jealous, I get too but… honestly you have no reason to!"

When Kise tried to raise his voice, probably in protest Kagami interrupted him before he could even begin to talk, "I love you. I don´t want anyone else."

"But anyone else could want you…" Kise mumbled as he stared at his hands, the feeling of guilt settling in. Kagami frowned and then sighed, "You´re paranoid and even _if,_ it´s not like I would want them…"

Kise glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the boy next to him and smiled when a soft red adorned Kagamis cheeks. "Aww, Kagami-cchi is so cute!" he exclaimed, jumping at the other boy and closed his arms around him in an awkward hug from the side.

"Oi, stop it Kise!" Kagami complained but Kise just smiled at him, giving a short chaste kiss to his jaw, "I know Kagami-cchi and I´m sorry, I won´t do it again" he murmured, satisfied when he noticed a small shiver running over the others skin at his voice.

"At least not outside…" the redhead mumbled, "God, what if someone noticed?!"

"No one saw Kagami-cchi" Kise patted his back, "I paid attention."

Kagami nodded, still not persuaded but he couldn´t find another argument.

"Soooo…" Kise began, "you mean that it would have been alright if we did at your apartment?"

He grinned at Kagami who stared at him with wide eyes and a red face, "Wh-what?!" the other stuttered, "no, of course not!"

Kise laughed as they entered the station again, "But Kagami-cchi was so adorable!"

He dodged a bad aimed fist of the other and jumped in front of Kagami from feet to feet, giggling when they entered the train.

"Kise, you asshole!"

He smiled at the flushed redhead, "Aww Kagamicchi, don´t be embarrassed, I´ll reward you as soon as we get home" he winked at him.

"Better buy me some burgers you bouncing idiot, I´m hungry as hell…" Kagami grumbled and Kise laughed.

"Yes, yes, anything you want!"

-End-

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Comments would be appreciated! :)

Love, AnonXY


End file.
